Is This The End Of Good Luck Charlie? A Good Luck Charlie FanFiction
by Hi My Name Is Bubbley Bubbles
Summary: You've been there through it all. The beginning: "Hey Charlie! It's your big sister Teddy here, and I'm making these video diaries to help you survive our 'special' family." The new arrival, the love, & the heartaches. Now, with things falling apart in the Duncan family, Is This The End Of Good Luck Charlie? Rated T just in case! I don't own GLC. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1 -The Goodbye-

**Hey! It's MEEEEEEEEEEE! Hi My Name Is Bubbly Bubbles! With a new STORY! I had a dream, where Teddy goes to visit Spencer in Boston, and Gabe meets a new girl at school, and Charlie and Toby were sort of getting closer together. Sorta. And meanwhile while Teddy's in Boston, Gabe is trying to warm up to the new girl by going on a date, and things turn out to be not what they seem. And Teddy returns from her trip, and things just keep falling apart at the duncan house. **

**Here's the FULL description since we only get a couple hundred words or whatever. :**

**You've seen the beginning: "Hey Charlie, it's your big sister Teddy here. And I'm making these video diaries to help you survive our ****_special_**** family."**

**You've seen the love, & the first kiss: "Look, I'm sorry I got so caught up with Emmet and the dancing, I kinda liked the way things were going before then." "Yeah, me too. I'm glad we got to go to the dance together, I mean. I was a little nervous because I was Ivy said my window was closing and the most insane of all I almost asked you and then Ivy and Emmet showed up at my house and I was like 'Oh no how is this gonna work?' And I just-" *Spencer kisses Teddy* "That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up."**

**You've seen the breakup: "Anything you wanna say Spencer?" "Free Sample?" "Mm, that's great, you should try some." *Skylar pours smoothie on Spencer* "Yeah, and don't forget dessert." *Teddy puts pie in Spencer's face* "Teddy wait." "How could you?!" "I'm sorry, I can ex-" "No, just, don't"**

**You've seen the next breakup: "What are we gonna do?" "I don't know, I didn't know it was going to be this hard..." "Yeah, me neither." "I just can't spend all my time missing you, I'm gonna drive myself crazy." "Yeah I feel the same way... What do we do?" "Well there's nothing we can do except... I don't wanna say it." "Yeah I don't wanna say it either... I love you." "I love you too. I'm gonna miss you so much." *Charlie enters* "Why you so sad?" "Um, we because we're saying goodbye Charlie and it's a very hard thing to do." "Then say hello." "Yeah, maybe that's easier. Hello Teddy." "Hello Spencer."**

**You've seen the new arrival: "What name did you pick?" "We decided to call him, Toby." "I came up with that one, nice." "Welcome to the world Toby Duncan." "Quick question, why you guys dressed like that?" "Oh, because mom promised Charlie princesses for her party." "I never promised Charlie princesses." "Charlie, did you trick us?" "Sweetie? Did you get your special birthday present, cuddle me Kattie?" "No mommy." "What? Why not? Bob?" "Gabe?" "PJ?" "Teddy?" "Gabe?" "Sweetie, I'm sorry. Wasn't much of a birthday was it?" "That's okay mommy." "Don't worry we will get you your special present." "I like this present."**

**You've seen it all. But when things start falling apart in the Duncan family, will it be just enough to move Teddy out? And when Teddy's out, the video diaries are done. Right? **

**I don't own GLC.**

* * *

**^.^ I'm so proud of myself! I'm so glad I have dreams I ****_actually_**** can remember! Usually I can't remember my dreams, but I did this one! So, I took it as a sign. Here's my new story! **

* * *

_**-Is This The End Of Good Luck Charlie?-**_

_**-A Good Luck Charlie FanFiction-**_

_**Chapter 1 -The Goodbye-**_

TEDDY POV-

"Hey Charlie! It's your big sister Teddy here. And I'm here today to tell you, although you might already know, Spencer and I broke up… Again." I say into my camera, I don't like the fact we broke up again, it's just, it'd be way better for both of us…

"And I'm going to go over to Boston to tell him a final goodbye." I say closing my camera.

"No you're not."

"Mom, come on. We broke up! I really don't feel like seeing him again, so I want to tell him a final goodbye."

"Teddy, it's half way across the country. I'm sorry. Can't you just video chat it?"

"Mom, no. I really really wanna do it in person. Please?"

"If you can prove to me that you can do everything for yourself. Get good grades, do everything yourself, and take care of Toby and Charlie when we're all out of the house, I'll try to convince your father to let you go. Okay?"

"Deal! Deal!" Wow, am I that desperate to say goodbye to my _ex_?

"No mess ups, one strike and your out. You don't have three chances."

"Okay."

"Okay. Now, get ready for your Saturday."

"I don't have plans."

"Oh, well in that case. Yes you do. Take the two younger ones to the park. I can't trust PJ near the baby swings…"

"Okay."

* * *

"Charlie, wanna go swing?"

"Yes."

"Here Toby, let's put you in your baby swing." I say putting Toby in his baby swing then pushing him lightly.

"Want me to push you Charlie?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." I say pushing her.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY- IN SCHOOL GABE POV-

I'm walking through the hall as I accidentally walk right into someone.

"Oh, sorry! I guess I should watch where I'm going, huh?"

"Oh, uh. N- no it's fine. It was uh, my fault. Here, let me help you." I say grabbing her books. Darn it! I can't help myself, can I?

"Hi! I'm Ericka. I'm new here."

"I'm Gabe, I'm old here. Not old, I mean, I'm 14. But unless you consider that old, I'm not. Uh, why don't I help you?" Stupid!

"Okay? Wait? Gabe Duncan?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"Um, on second thought, you have your own bags. I don't need help. Bye!" Then she goes running off.

"Wait! I- ugh."

THE NEXT DAY- GABE POV- IN SCHOOL-

"Hey, why'd you run off like that?"

"Well my brother, who I'm living with, says to not hang out with the wrong crowd. And from what I've been hearing, you're the wrong crowd. Sorry."

"Hey, come on. That was little me. I was immature then… Please, give me a chance."

"Well… I guess I could try to convince my older brother to let me go out on a first date with you. But you'd have to prove to me you're not a bad guy on that date. Okay?"

"Okay, okay. Deal."

* * *

ON PLANE TO BOSTON- TEDDY POV-

"Teddy! Hi again."

"Herb? Long time no see."

"Are you visiting your boyfriend again?"

"No, I um, I'm telling him goodbye. We broke up but, we really didn't say goodbye like I wanted to."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"I guess long distance just isn't for us." I say.

"Well, it'll all turn out fine. You just wait. You'll be able to see him whenever you want."

"Okay."

"I brought neck pillows."

"Yay."

"Would you like one of my side salads?"

"Don't mind if I do."

As we were talking it was getting closer to the ground of Boston. Then I could tell Spencer how I really feel about our breakup. I'm really glad I can see him again. I wonder if it's just because I'm not over him yet, or I just think he's a friend…

As I walk up to his door I realize I didn't think of what I was gonna say. Darn it.

"Hello- Teddy?"

"Hi Spencer."

"Um, what are you doing here?"

"You know when we broke up? Again?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Um, well. I don't know how to say this."

"Teddy, please. I'm sorry, but we can't get back together."

"No, that isn't it. I- I didn't really get to say the goodbye I wanted. And I miss you."

"Okay, um. We could hang out. I don't have class until tomorrow, so my day is free."

"Okay. Can we just talk?"

"Sure."

"So, Spence, how have you been."

"Okay. You?"

"Okay."

* * *

**How was part one/chapter one of my story?! I hope you liked it! Later! xD**

**Oh yeah! Wanna review? xD**


	2. Chapter 2 -Sick-

**Hey! I'm baaack! Well, I finished GLC: Grown Up, and Something More! Yay! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed Surprises, GLC: Grown Up, Something More, and Is This The End Of Good Luck Charlie? Thanks everyone! I'm tired, but I wanted to put this chapter up.**

**And I'm currently trying to figure out why I keep having the SAME EXACT dream OVER & OVER. It's seriously starting to piss me off, because it's about my brother and sister-in-law, and I know it isn't gonna come true! Because it's AUGUST, and the dream is in DECEMBER... And it's about them having a baby. She's not showing, and so therefore she can't be pregnant. Ugh, I'm so mad. But maybe now that I think about it... Maybe the dream is sometime NEXT YEAR around 2014 in December, so they'll have a baby sometime then... :D YAY! Now I'm happy again. But just wait, it'll come time, and she WON'T be pregnant, and I'll be even MORE pissed. Grrr.**

**Well, enough of my jibber jabber! I'm currently watching Soul Surfer. Such a great movie. Bethany Hamilton is awesome. I can't believe she did what she did after losing her arm! If you haven't saw this movie yet, please go out and rent or buy it, or watch it some how! Well, bye!**

**Review?**

* * *

Chapter 2 -Sick-

AFTER FLIGHT HOME- TEDDY POV-

"Hey Charlie! Um, as I was saying I was going to tell Spencer goodbye. I'm back. And the goodbye was, well. Okay. Actually, it went better than I thought it would. Well, see you later. Good Luck Charlie." I say turning off my camera.

"How was the trip?" My mom asks coming into the living room.

"Well, good. Heh, um. It went better than I thought it would really."

"Well, that's good news."

"Yeah."

MEANWHILE- GABE POV-

Well, Ericka said she'd meet me at the pizza place. Now I just have to wait.

"Hello?"

"Ericka?" I ask. This girl didn't look anything like her, except her face. Maybe she had a twin? But a lot more geeky looking.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Um. You, did you get glasses? And a lot more geeky looking things?"

"No, I've always had glasses."

"Ericka, you didn't look like this the past few days."

"That's because my brother told me that it was a new school, so dress to impress. He then said that if I wanted, then I could go back to my style after a few days. So I did."

"But I hang out with a nerdy geek! That'll ruin my reputation!"

"Wow, just as I thought. You are still a jerk." She says.

"It's not my fault you lied to everyone about who you were!"

"I gave you a chance! Why can't you give me one?!"

"Look-"

"No, forget it. I at least wanted to be friends. But I can't, and won't, be friends with a jerk."

"Hey, we can be friends. I'm dating a girl right now, that I really like. And I think it could work, but only if we're friends."

"Okay. Sounds good."

"Let's order some pizza."

DUNCAN HOUSE- A FEW DAYS LATER- TEDDY POV-

Well, this sucks. I just got done vomiting.

"Honey, do you want me to make you some chicken noodle soup?"

"Yes please."

"Honey, I know this might sound weird, but what did you and Spencer do while you were there?"

"Mom, if I'm thinking right about what you're implying, no. All we did was talk, watched a little TV, had some lunch. Just talked. His roommate was sick, so he left so it wouldn't rub off on me, but I think it did."

"Okay. Here you go." My mom says handing me the bowl.

"Thanks." I say grabbing it and heading down to my room.

DOWNSTAIRS- TEDDY POV-

I can't believe my mom thought I'd, wow.

"Honey!" My mom calls from upstairs.

"Yeah mom?!" I call back.

"Um, Spencer's here!" What?

"Okay!" I say getting up off the couch, heading into the living room.

"Hey Teddy."

"Spencer, uh, wh- what are you doing here?"

"Can we talk in your room?"

"Sure, come on in." I say shutting the door behind him. Then we take off downstairs.

"So uh, what brings you here?"

"Well, it's the weekend, and so I figured I'd come see my parents. I was in the neighborhood, and- what's that?" Spencer says pointing to something on my bed.

"What's what?" I say biting my lip.

"That on your bed." Then I throw my blanket on top of it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say trying, and hoping, he didn't see it.

"Teddy! I'm serious. What the heck is that doing on your bed?"

"Spencer." I say with tears in my eyes.

"What?" He says worried.

"I- I'm so sorry." Then I broke down and told him everything that's happened since I last saw him.

* * *

**Well, it's 9:59. So I'm going to bed! Happy reviewing! *hint hint* xD**

**Until next time! Bye! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 -Bye Bye Video Diary-

**Hey! I'm lucky to update, so I'm updating this one! :D**

**Well, review?**

* * *

Chapter 3 -Bye Bye Video Diary-

TEDDY POV-

"Have you done anything yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"Spence, I don't care what you do. But, I need some time alone. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll, uh. Be upstairs I guess."

"Okay." Then Spencer heads upstairs.

"Teddy?" My mom asks coming downstairs.

"Yeah mom?"

"Were you and Spencer fighting?"

"Um, n- not really."

"Why are you crying?"

"Um, he kind of yelled at me, but. Never mind. It doesn't matter anyway. I told him I was sick and I didn't want him sick."

"Well, okay. If you need anything, you can tell me." No I can't.

"Okay, thanks."

"Yep." Then she goes back upstairs.

"That was too close." I say to myself.

LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Oh boy." I say, hoping I was wrong.

"I can't believe this. There's no way." I follow. Looking at myself in my mirror.

"Can't believe what?" Gabe says coming downstairs.

"Nothing! Stop snooping!" I jerk back and step out of my room.

"I just came down here to play a video game. Why are you looking at yourself in the mirror and saying stuff like 'There's no way'?"

"Because, there's no way I'm going out in public like this!" I say pointing to my hair.

"Your hair looks fine."

"Gabe, I'm a girl. Nothing looks fine when I'm trying to look my best."

"Okay, if we're done here, I'm gonna play my video game now."

"Whatever." I say closing my door after grabbing my purse and starting upstairs.

"Teddy!" My mom calls. Right on schedule.

"What?" I call back.

"Spencer's here. Again."

"Okay?" I say going upstairs quickly.

"Oh, you look better. Must be over that cold, or flu." My mom says as I get upstairs.

"Yes mom. I'm better."

"I thought you and Spencer weren't going to see each other again."

"Teddy!" Spencer says hurt.

"I thought that then, not now." I say, summing everything up.

"Teddy, did you just make me think-"

"No mom, I would let you waste your money if we were going to see each other. He's just in the neighborhood. Right Spence?"

"Uh yeah."

"Okay."

"Why don't we uh, go to your place or something?"

"Why not. My parents are out of the house."

"Okay. Let's go." Then I leave with Spencer.

AT WALSH HOUSE- TEDDY POV-

"So, are we going to tell your parents today?"

"There's no other day better than today. My mom seems in a good enough mood."

"Okay. If you don't want to do this, you can back out."

"No, Spence. I can't. But you can, you are in college right now, I can wait. You, can't."

"Teddy. If it's about what I said when you showed up at my doorstep, about not wanting to get back together, I wasn't thinking. I do."

"No, Spence, this isn't about that. It's about you, you might not be able to go back there if you drop out. That's a really great school."

"Teddy. If I'm with you, I don't care where I'm at."

"Aw." I say, then hug him.

"So, we'd better get over there if we're going to tell them, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, we should." I say after sighing a really long sigh. Then Spencer and I get into his car and we start to drive to my house.

DUNCAN HOUSE- TEDDY POV-

"Hey mom, hey dad." I say just getting in the door.

"Hey Teddy." My mom answers as I shut the door.

"So, I uh. Have something to tell you. But I need you to try your hardest not to freak out."

"Okay." My mom says.

"You might wanna sit down." I say to my mom and dad.

"Okay." My dad says as they both sit down at the same time.

"Get in here." I say to Spencer who was standing outside.

"Spencer and I are dating again."

"You're dating again?" My dad says standing up.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Long distance didn't work the first time, how is it going to work now?" My mom asks.

"Dad, please sit again. Here comes the worst part." I say. Then my dad sits down.

"Spencer decided to drop out of college."

"What?!" Both my parents say.

"Do his parents know?" My dad asks concerned.

"No Mr. Duncan."

"Then why are you telling _us_ first?" My mom asks, even more concerned.

"Uh, about that… This is hard. Um. I'm, well."

**(A/N: Oh snap! What's she going to say?! This is turning out to be a lot like something else… Maybe you all know, maybe you all have no clue!**

**But, don't worry…**

**Everything is gonna be okay!**

**I hope!**

**I'm gonna shut up so you can keep reading! :D**

**BYEEE!)**

"Come on Teddy. You can tell them." Spencer says comfortingly.

"Spence and I are. Well. Spence and I are getting an apartment together."

"What?!" My parents say, now freaking out.

"I'm sorry."

"Teddy, you only turned 18 3 days ago." My dad says.

"I know." I say.

"But I have to." I follow.

"Why honey?"

"I- I can't tell you now."

"Why?" My mom asks again.

"I- I'll just tell you later. I'm sorry."

"What about the video diaries? Huh? What about Charlie?" My mom asks, almost in tears.

"I've made ones for her about family, boys, school, and life. If I could figure it out with none, she can figure it out with the ones I've made. I- I'm sorry." I say, almost crying.

"Teddy. Please, don't leave. Not now anyway." My mom says, crying.

"We already found one. And Spence is packed. All we have to do is pack my things, and tell his parents. I'm 18, I can make my own decisions."

"Teddy." My dad says.

"I'm sorry. But face it, it was gonna happen anyways. I just didn't think it'd happen this soon."

"Then don't let it happen."

"Mom, you can try all you want. But you're not gonna be able to drag me out of this one."

"Then I might as well stop trying, right?"

"Yep. I'm sorry mom." I say as I hug her.

"Mom! Please don't squeeze me!"

"You love it when I squeeze you."

"Couldn't breath, sorry."

"It's okay."

"Well, I should start packing then, huh?"

"As much as it pains me to say this. Yes." My dad says.

"Okay."

* * *

**DONE! Okay, I like, speed typed this. So if there were any mistakes, I'M SORRY! :D**

**What's the secret Teddy's hiding?**

**Review? ;D**


	4. Chapter 4 -Is This The End?-

**Another chapter for you awesome peeps! I'm gonna speed type, so if I have any mistakes, I'm sorry! xD**

**Review?**

* * *

Chapter 4 -Is This The End?-

TEDDY POV-

"I can't believe I've been this stupid. Now I have to move out, forced upon, by this stupid secret!" I say packing my bags. I know, it couldn't be that bad, right? Wrong. It is.

"When are you going to tell them?"

"I'll wait as long as I can."

"Teddy. You're going to have to tell them soon."

"Fine. I'll do it later. Way later. After we've had the apartment for a while."

"Okay. I'm gonna go tell my parents about us dating, and my dropping out, and us getting an apartment together."

"Nothing else. Got it?"

"Got it." Then we kissed quickly, and he left.

Is this really the end?

LATER- TEDDY POV-

"Are you all packed?" My mom asks as I come upstairs to find Gabe, Charlie, and Toby watching TV.

"Yep."

"What do you mean?" Gabe asks.

"Um-"

"Better tell him now."

"Gabe, I'm… Moving out."

"Wait, does this mean I get… My own room?!" Gabe says excitedly.

"Gabe!" My mom says.

"It's okay. Mom." I say.

"Teddy?" Charlie asks.

"Charlie. I'm moving out."

"Why?"

"Because Spencer and I are gonna get an apartment together." I say offering a small smile.

"Don't go Teddy."

"I have to Charlie." I say, kneeling down to her height.

"Please stay."

"I wish I could Charlie. But I can't. Spence and I already paid the first payment on our apartment. And I'm packed, and so is he."

"I will miss you Teddy." She says hugging me.

"I'll miss you too." I say tearing up.

"Promise me you'll at least try to be a good big sister to Toby?" I finish.

"No promises." She says, I smile.

"I love you Charlie."

"I love you Teddy." Then she hugs me again.

LATER THAT DAY- TEDDY POV-

"You ready to go?" Spence asks as I grab the last thing from my room, my camera.

"Yeah. One sec." I say.

"Okay, I'll be upstairs." Spencer says heading upstairs.

"Hey Charlie, it's Teddy. Um, yes my room is bare, because I'm moving out. I know I've only been 18 for about 4 days now. But it's time. It'll make more sense in the future, I promise." I say wiping a tear off my face.

"And you were pretty upset about it, so was mom, and dad. And I think Gabe was even a little sad. But he covered that up by asking for my room. And for now, this is a warning. If mom has any more kids, and you end up having a lot more siblings, Good Luck Charlie. I love you." I say closing my camera and putting it in my purse. Then I walk upstairs and out the door.

"Good Luck Charlie." I say to myself quiet enough for only me to hear.

* * *

**Well, that was short. But the end of Good Luck Charlie. Literally.**

**I don't know if this counts as a cliffhanger, sooo I'm going to post an epilogue before I consider this story COMPLETELY COMPLETE! xD**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5 -Epilogue-

1 MONTH LATER- TEDDY POV-

I was visiting my parents' house again. I promised to visit as much as I could. Spence and I were both working at a grocery store, bagging bags.

"Teddy, you still haven't told us why you left." My mom says coming in from the kitchen with drinks.

"Might as well just tell them now." Spence says.

"Fine." I say, giving in.

"So?" My dad says.

"You might wanna sit down." I say, once again.

"Okay." My mom and dad say as they both sit down.

"Well. The day I went to visit Spencer, things went further than a goodbye. We couldn't help it. And his roommate really was sick, so when I thought I was throwing up, I really did think it was the flu. But when Spence came over one day, and saw something on my bed, I told him everything. And then he decided it'd be better to drop out of college, so he did, then we decided to get an apartment, in case you didn't approve of us getting back together, him dropping out of college, or anything else. The simpler way to say it is… I'm pregnant, from one stupid mistake, and Spence dropped out of college to support me and the baby. And now we have an apartment, and jobs."

"Wow. Teddy." My mom says, clearly shocked.

"Teddy." My dad says, also shocked.

"Please don't freak out on her. It's just as much as my fault as it is hers. Possibly more mine. So if you're going to freak out, freak out on me." Spencer says. Wow, he's showing a lot of responsibility.

"Spencer, you are showing a lot more responsibility than I thought you could, and would. That's why I'm not freaking out." My dad says rather calmly.

"And we can't really punish you now. You're 18, and don't live here." My mom follows.

"Thanks for understanding." I say.

"Now I get it. It's all piecing together. You not wanting me to hug you tightly, the constant vomiting, the weird cravings. I mean, I've had 5 kids, I should've known. But I guess with you being Teddy, I didn't think I'd have to be worrying about that so soon…" My mom says.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was just afraid. And before you ask, Spencer's parents kinda figured it out when we told them about him dropping out of college, getting an apartment, and us getting back together."

"It's okay." My mom and dad say in unison.

4 MONTHS LATER- TEDDY POV-

Well, I'm 5 months, and Spence and I get to go and determine the gender of the baby!

"You ready?" Spencer says grabbing his keys.

"Yep. Let's go see if we get to name a boy or girl." I say grabbing my purse, and walking out the door.

AT ULTRASOUND- TEDDY POV-

"Okay, let's see if it's a boy or girl." The doctor says as he squeezes the goo on my belly.

"Do you want a boy or girl?" The doctor asks, while he's trying to get the picture to focus.

"I want a boy." Spencer says.

"I want a girl." I say.

"Well, looks like…" I squeeze Spencer's hand, and he gives me a squeeze back.

"You're having… A girl."

"A girl Spence!" I say excitedly. I was going to jump up and hug him, but I remembered I was in the middle of an ultrasound.

"Congratulations." The doctor says.

"I'm so excited." I say.

4 MONTHS & 1 WEEK LATER- TEDDY POV-

Everything is finished. The nursery and her name. We decided to name her Mia Bridgit Walsh.

(A/N: I had to do it. It was the real names of Charlie and Teddy. And it sounded good :) Bye!)

"Hey Charlie. I'm doing this video diary for Teddy because she's tired. And eating."

"Hello, are you the one that's pregnant?"

"Let's see how she's doing."

"I want you out." I say pointing to my enormous stomach.

"Didn't you mom say that the day before she went into labor?"

"Your point?"

"Keep saying it and she'll be out tomorrow." Spence says with a big cheesy grin on his face.

"Spence, please. At least _act_ smart while Charlie's watching you." I say. Then he closes the camera.

"I can't believe I'm a week late! I am _way_ too much like my mom."

"Teddy, relax. She'll be here in no time."

"I know, I'm just anxious, excited, scared, and happy at the same time."

"I know. That's called mood swings." Spencer says.

"Woah really?" I ask sarcastically.

"Yeah."

"And that's called sarcasm." I say smacking his head.

"Let's watch TV." Spence says turning on the TV.

"No. We can't watch TV."

"Why not? I paid the bill?"

"Oh my gosh! We can't watch TV because my water just broke!"

"Okay! Let's get to the hospital! What do we do first?!"

"Spence, we get the overnight bag. And get my purse, and your keys, and lock the door behind us, and get to the hospital!"

"Okay!"

23 HOURS LATER- TEDDY POV-

I'm in my hospital bed, holding our daughter. Our daughter. Nothing sounded more perfect.

"She's so cute." I say to Spencer looking up from Mia's face and looking at Spencer's with tears in my eyes.

"Yeah. She is." Spencer agrees.

"Where are my parents?" I ask.

"Out in the waiting room. They got here a while ago." Spence says.

"Can you send them in?" I ask.

"Yeah." Spence says then walks out the door.

"Hey sweetie." My mom says coming into my room along with dad, PJ, Gabe, Charlie, Toby, and Spencer.

"Hi. Do you wanna see Mia Bridgit Walsh?"

"Yes." My mom answers then I carefully hand her to my mom.

Everyone takes turns holding her except Charlie and Toby.

"I need to check on the mom and baby, only one can be in here." The doctor says as he comes in. Everyone leaves except Spencer.

3 DAYS LATER- TEDDY POV-

"I'm so glad we're home." I say entering the apartment.

"Me too. I bet Mia is too." Spence says shutting the door.

"I'm happy she's finally here." I say picking her up out of her car seat and sitting down on the couch careful to not hurt Mia.

"I love you. And you too." Spence says to Mia and me, then sits down next to me.

"I love you. And you too." I say to Spence and Mia.

Then we kiss.

* * *

**Well, we're done!**

**I'll see you again in GLC: Our Future and Austin & Ally: The Next Generation! Well, I can't ****_see_**** you... I'll uh, uh, um... Hmmm... *Thinking* **

**Hmmm... *****_Still_**** Thinking***

**Well, I can't think of anything! **

**Welp, until next time! Bye!**

**REVIEW! xD xD xD**

**See what happens when I'm up 'til 12:17 AM writing FanFiction? My point exactly! GOODNIGHT! XD**

**Still REVIEW?**

**P.S. Have you seen Miley Cyrus' performance on VMAs (Video Music Awards)?**

**Ummm... Speechless. But not in a good way. More like a disturbed, and- okay, not ****_speechless_****, but it's a term we use when something is either super good or super weird/awkward/bad/weird**

**Seriously, I'm not telling you to watch it because she's *shiver* umm. I can't even find the right words... Anyway, watch it if you dare.**

**I mean, I like her music, sometimes... But when she does this in front of millions of little girls who ****_used_**** to IDOLIZE her, something's wrong. Right? Never mind. Just because I'm tired, doesn't mean I can't see when she's taken it toooo far. Well, enough of my ranting. I need sleep.**

**And I really do like her music. It's just when she does things like: twerk in her underwear on stage with a foam finger with her tongue stuck out all the time, makes me feel embarrassed to say I ****_do_**** like her music.**

**Well, I really need sleep. So I'm ****_REALLY _**** going now.**

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
